The current level of computing resources available to PHS-supported biomedical investigators at the University of Texas at Dallas, Callier Center is ionadequate. This inadequacy is due to increases in both the utiliaztion of and sophistication of laboratory computing. Presently, at Callier five DEC 11/23 and 11/73 laboratory machines and one Micro-Vax Workstation are utilizing the resources of a single PDP 11/44 (RSTS/E Opr. Sys.) which is also dedicated to word processing, accounting, and general computing for the enitre Center. The laboratory machines are connected to the 11/44 via 9600 baud serial lines which are much too slow to transfer the large quantities of data generated in the labs, and job size limitations of RSTS/E prohibit array sizes suitable for many scientific applications. An additional six IBM PC workstations involved in various research projects need network support and more are planned. Finally, scientific application software for the PDP-11 is quite sparse relative to the VAX, and the situation will probably get worse. The funds requested in the proposal are to add a DEC Micro-Vax II system suitably configured to provcide relevant scientific computing to the above mentioned laboratory data-acquisition machines and to support a high speed networking scheme capable of transferring large amounts of data to and from the laboratory environment. The specific aim is to remove biomedical research computing from the 11/44 entirely. The Micro-Vax II is compatible with the existing computing environment and is sufficiently powerful to service existing needs while providing room for expansion. The proposed system represents the most cost effective solution found to avoid duplication of rexources; to satisfy data transfer, storage, and analysis requirements; and, to improve the quality of PHS-supported biomedical research at the Callier Center. Additional specific aims are: to provide data reduction through relevant statistical softwore; to provide data analysis with compatible graphics, and plotting hardware and software; to provide data-basing software for subject/patient profiling; and to relieve researchers of system management responsibilities by providing data and application management through backup/restore network procedures and host system management.